1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bicycles, and in particular to bicycle hubs coupled to the rim through a plurality of substantially straight spokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly of a bicycle wheel from a circular rim coupled through plurality of spokes to a hub through which an axle is disposed is very well known. Many of such wire spoke wheels utilize spokes connected to the hub by disposition of the spoke through a bore defined in the hub and retention of the spoke within the hub and bore by means of an expanded head. Typically, such spokes may involve a sharp angled bend which functions as a hook so that the spoke is retained in the hub. The opposing end of the spoke is then directed to a bore defined through the rim and tensioned between the hub and the rim by means of a threaded nipple disposed on the end of the spoke and having an expanded head bearing against the bore defined in the rim. Such bent spokes, however, in mountain and road bikes, which are subjected to high impulsive forces, are prone to break or fail, typically at or near the sharp angle in the spoke.
Many other types of spoke wheel designs are known which utilize straight spokes, that is spokes having no sharp angled bend in them to couple with the hub. Such straight or substantially straight spokes can be found in Welch, Wheel for Vehicles," U.S. Pat. No. 522,813 (1894); Keating, "Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 607,175 (1898); Bretz, "Bicycle Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 478,394 (1892); Williams, "Wire Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,410 (1920); Hanson, "Velocipede Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 420,061 (1890); Rowe, "Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 582,486 (1897); Andersen et al., "Vehicle Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 748,684 (1904); Panzica et al., "Motorcycle Wheel Hub and Flange Assembly," U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,280 (1989); Hinsberg et al., "Spoke Wheel," U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,036 (1986); and Pfundstein, "Wire Spoke Wheel Hub Assembly," U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,456 (1984). In prior art designs with straight spokes, the use of a plurality of fastening pieces, brazing or welding, lock rings or combination of lock rings and nuts, are often necessary components in order to achieve a hub assembly which meets the needs required of the application. For example, Hinsberg describes at column 2, lines 13-25 and 52-59, the need for a lock ring. Welch describes at column 2 lines 57-72, a requirement for a specially slotted conical nipple in order to affix the spoke within the hub and rim assembly. Hanson at column 1 lines 27-29, 42-48, in column 2 lines 51-53, discusses the need for a special nipple and spoke attachment to the hub and the use of special spokes. In Rowe at column 1 lines 41-44, and column 2 lines 71-74, the use of a peripheral flange having particularly formed slots or openings in combination with specially formed spokes is cited as necessary in order to achieve a hub and rim assembly with sufficient strength. Pfundstein describes at column 2 lines 61-4, column 5 lines 2-5 and 19-25, in column 6 lines 3-13, a plurality of specially made parts which are required in order to fabricate an acceptable motorcycle hub and rim assembly. In Williams at column 2 lines 106-09, column 3 lines 7-9 and 26-29, and column 4 lines 52-67, a requirement for cover rings, nuts and bolts is made. In Andersen at column 1 lines 30-31, column 2 lines 82-87, column 3 lines 13-34 and 44-45, and in FIG. 5, the need for a circlip, ring and special spokes is recited. In Panzica in FIGS. 1 and 2 and in particular in column 1 lines 33-37 and 67-69, column 2 lines 42 and 43, in column 4 claims 2 and 8, multiple components is necessary for a combination in a multiple flanged hub for use in a motorcycle. Bretz describes in column 1 lines 19-21 and 39-41, column 2 lines 55-62, and column 4 lines 52-57, the use of a gear-shaped hub having extending tabs in offset relationship. A similar gear-shaped hub is shown by Keating as described at column 1 lines 15-19, 34-37, and 47-51, in column 2 lines 64-68. However, these gear-shaped or spurred hubs are characterized by having additional weight and mass which is a penalty in a light weight high performance mountain bike.
Therefore, what is needed is some type of design for a rim and hub assembly coupled together with conventional standard straight through spokes which provides a strong, yet light combination equaling or exceeding the strength of prior hub and wheel assemblies, but which is fabricated using conventional materials and conventional straight spokes and rims without the need for additional fasteners and modifications of the rims or spokes.